The Incredibles (Ironmonger7's remake version)
Live-action version of the animated film ''The Incredibles ''by Disney and Pixar. It was made by Marvel Studios, and is the first Marvel movie not to be based on a Marvel Comics-based property. Characters *The Incredibles **Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible **Helen Parr/Elastigirl **Dashiell "Dash" Parr **Violet Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Operation Kronos **Buddy Pine/Syndrome **Mirage **Omnidroids ***Mark 8 ***Mark 9 ***Mark 10 *Tony Stark, Jr. (cameo) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (mentioned) Plot Many years ago, there has been a genetic mutation with many known "supers" been made and born. This caused to the world being saved by super-'heroes' and the world was safe. The movie begins with Bob Parr driving to the wedding to his future wife Helen Traux, but soon while driving on his road finds an armed robber shooting a policeman, which he hears on the radio about. He says how he's still got time and is pulled down as seat mechanically changes him into his super-suit, and has became Mr. Incredible, a superhero before his car changes into the Incredimobile and speedily drives towards the gunmen. Helen, while driving on her own car, hears about this and changes into the superhero Elastigirl! She elastically pulls herself out of the car before using her powers to travel to the criminals' location. Mr. Incredible, while driving closer, is paused by an old lady who needs him to put her treestuck cat down. He does so, and the cat falls into the woman's arms and so he uses the tree to slam the robbers' car, with the driver falling out and escaping with the money, but is grabbed by Elastigirl who claims they should work together more often, but Mr. Incredible demands that he works alone. Mr. Incredible then grab the robber and hands him over to the police. Helen tells Bob her car was destroyed when she abandoned it, and the two get into the Incredimobile, where in the back seat they find a kid dressed like Mr. Incredible. He names himself "Incrediboy", his sidekick, though Mr. Incredible recognizes him to be Buddy Pine, whom he met from his fan club. Incrediboy is shocked to see Elastigirl onboard, believing that they're working together and claims they should be a trio, though Helen tries to clarify that Bob works alone, before he ejects Buddy out of the car. Mr. Incredible finds Oliver Sansweet jumping from a tall bank, and tells Elastigirl to tale the wheel as he ejects himself out of the Incredomobile high enough to grab Sansweet and put him into the bank's safe spot where he walks up to a wall and it explodes, knocking out and wounding Mr. Incredible. The robber is criminal Bomb Voyage and as they begin to battle, Buddy has returned and up to the building. He pushes aside Mr. Incredible to talk and he tells his idol that he decided to become Incrediboy as he became true to himself. Mr. Incredible then says he doesn't want him to be his sidekick is to protect him and shows all the blood showing on his costume from the explosion. Bomb Voyage, free, then throws a bomb at Mr. Incredible who dodges it but it flies onto Buddy instead, making him fall, but he has invented rocket boots to make for his lack of powers, and flies into the air. Mr. Incredible grabs onto Incrediboy's cape and though he is saved and flies to safety, Mr. Incredible then falls onto the bridge with the bomb, which detonates the middle of the bridge. His best friend, Frozone, arrives to check on why Bob is late. He sees the event, and a bullet train is driving on the bridge. Mr. Incredible then jumps and stops the train. Though stopping it, the train nearly falls though Frozone uses his power of shooting ice with moisture and it creates a middle for the bridge. Mr. Incredible has the police bring the medical jumper for an injured Sansweet and tells how Bomb Voyage, but it was only because of Buddy, who attempts to clarify that he's Incrediboy though Bob shouts how they're not affiliated. Frozone is already there as Lucius Best, with Bob arriving late, though Lucius has him tale his mask off before walking into the church's entrance where he finally marries Helen. While Bob knows nothing can go wrong with superheroes, he is sued by Sansweet for preventing him from suicide though Mr. Incredible knows he saved his life. The man has also sued him for injuries from the train passengers. This follows another series of lawsuits from citizens to damage caused by supers including Elastigirl's car getting blown up as it was left alone. It is decided that superheroes permanently adhere to their secret identities. The government initiates the Super Relocation Program to hide retired supers. 15 years later, the government tries to get rid of supers as they have become miserable, eventually hiring a much older Buddy to help them secretly destroy the supers, and have him create the Omnidroids, a robot that would kill the heroes. Buddy creates a company and becomes rich by selling his weapons to them but keeps the best inventions to himself, and renames himself Syndrome, planning to be a superhero himself. Meanwhile, Bob is working at Insuricare, where he helps a woman with a way to un-deny her insurance claim, but she pretends to be upset under Bob's orders. That day, Bob and Helen's daughter Violet leaves after turning invisible in front of her crush, Tony Stark Jr., son of legendary inventor Tony Stark. Meanwhile, Helen finds out that Dash is in trouble because for days he's been playing soccer but always won thanks to his super-speed. Dash is restricted to play in sports by his mother because he always win with his powers, which is what they're also trying to hide. After a fight between the family at dinner (except for baby Jack-Jack), Lucius arrives and he leaves with Bob, as they've been moonlighting as vigilantes to relive the Golden Age of Superheroes, and tell their wives they're going bowling. They hear on the radio about a robbery and drive, secretly spied on by Mirage, who is contacting her mysterious boss. Bob and Lucius, while stopping a robbery with Frozone freezing the robbers, are mistaken for them themselves by the cop, who orders them to freeze with Lucius using one of the real robbers' bodies to knock out the cop, and the time the others have arrived, the two superheroes have escaped. Mirage has watched the fight and says Frozone is really great; but next you gotta use the other guy. The next day Bob while working finds a newspaper saying that Lucius has gone missing. He is shocked and then his supervisor Gilbert Huph tells him to get out of the newspaper and discuss how Bob has been legally using loopholes to help the company's clients, but they're losing money. Bob needs to find Lucius, but as he opens the door, he is stopped by Huph who threatens to fire him. Bob angrily grabs Huph by the neck and throws him through a few walls, possibly even killing him. Government agent Rick Dicker tells Bob that relocating is costing the government too much money and he is fired from his job, while offering to relocate him one last time though he refuses. Dicker then explains, while not trying to reveal how he is working with Syndrome, says he might know what happened to Frozone, shocking Bob. Nomanisan Island: Frozone is located there fighting the Omnidroid where while he attempts to freeze the robot, it proceeds to rip the ice blocking it, weakening and defeating him. He is about to stop it by shooting ice but it deflects back onto him, freezing him into a block of ice and falling into a river. However, he ends up in a cave where he breaks out free. The Parrs Residence: Bob walks into his room while thinking on how to tell Helen that he's been fired. He then walks into his room where he dumps his office equipment into the garbage can, but finds an iPad that scans his face and identifies him as Mr. Incredible. The woman, Mirage, explains she's part of the government and says that the Omnidroid has "gone rogue", showing footage of many superheroes getting killed by the Omnidroid, with the last one being Frozone's apparent death. He is shocked to see this and decides to avenge his friend and grabs his super-suit and tells Helen he's going to an Insuricare conference. He drives in his car over to a plane launching him to Nomanisan Island. Mirage is explaining that Mr. Incredible must defeat the Omnidroid without destroying it. Mr. Incredible is launched into Nomanisan where he looks for the Omnidroid before it knocks him out. He looks at it and he kicks it, knocking it out with ease. However, he is knocked by the robot into a volcano, where he begins sweating. The bot is about to put him into his demise by grabbing him with two of it's robotic arms, and he attempts to escape, and we hear a rip in his costume. He then laughs and breaks free, though it attempts to push him into the lava with it's blades. He jumps onto it and it falls into the lava. As he laughs in victory and is about to leave, the Omnidroid returns, but he hears it, and as it gets to him, he is under it, getting into it and tricking it into ripping out it's own power source. He is dying from the volcano and quickly jumps out, getting hot in his super-suit. Meanwhile, from the screen witnessing the battle Syndrome is revealed to be Mirage's boss and tells her to invite him to dinner. Mr. Incredible arrives to the volcanic waterfall room, dressed formally. He has dinner with Mirage who tells that she and her boss are both attracted to power. Bob leaves as he completed his mission, and he returns home where he is finally happy in life with Helen. He is called by Mirage one day, and says the newer version of the Omnidroid has the problem as well. Helen grabs the phone and hears Bob say to Mirage "I'll be there shortly." Helen is suspicious and asks Bob who it was. He tells her that the conference called him and she asks why, and he says "there's a damn bug again, basically a problem." He grabs a suitcase but notices how much damage his super-suit has obtained. He notices there is only one person who can help him: his old costume designer Edna "E" Mode. He drives to her security-occupied mansion, where the guard asks who he is. He says he's an "old friend" and the guard is beat up by Edna who recognizes Parr, and welcomes him. She says that he helped her from the trouble since she is forced to now design for selfish supermodels following the illegalization of supers, saying that instead of statues of the "gods" she used to design for, now has portraits and statues of the supermodels which is quite "unpleasant to see every day", with Bob giving her his blue suit which he claims to be a "sh**** hobo suit" and throws it into a can, but as she sits down she apologizes for the swear, even though the outfit is not okay after 15 years. Bob asks where he is supposed to get a suit and Edna says "nowhere" and he figures out she wants to design him a suit. He suggests maybe even a cape like Dynaguy, though she refuses saying that the cape was always the downfall for any super with one. She says that the most recent "super" to get a cape from her is Syndrome, who is alive but sees him as a villain. She explains that Syndrome has been killing many heroes with Operation Kronos, and asks if he's been involved. Bob, not knowing what Operation Kronos or who Syndrome is, answers "no". Edna tells him that if he is she gives him away that the password to the database is "Kronos", and Bob says that he's retired and just need some patch-up work on his old suit, she says she'll work on the new suit and the blue "hobo" suit. She had made him a new red outfit with a circle-surrounded modified "I" which he wears after he finally returns. He goes to launch back with Mirage, who compliments him on his new costume, and he says that she has a nice dress. As Bob returns to fight the Omnidroid, he is defeated and just as he is about to get killed, the robot is temporarily shut down by none other than Syndrome! Bob doesn't know who he is but when the villain says that he is Mr. Incredible's biggest fan, he recognizes him as Buddy. He says his name isn't Buddy anymore, and not Incrediboy. He is now Syndrome. Bob remembers Edna telling about the enemy, and Syndrome explains that he became rich by selling his weapons to the government but keeps his best inventions to himself, including his modified rocket boots and new zero-point energy ray. He says that thanks to his company he could be a much better Iron Man than Tony Stark if he wanted to. The zero-point energy ray had been used by him to immobilize Mr. Incredible and accidently monologues on how he wants revenge on him for being rejected. He accidently throws Mr. Incredible into a river and drops a "present", miniature bomb shaped like an "I" from Mr. Incredible's suit and as it explodes, Bob is thrown into a cave. There, he finds a blue skeleton and finds it to be Frozone's corpse, becoming shocked. However, he hears what appears to be Lucius' voice and Lucius turns about to be alive and says that he faked his death by creating an ice sculpture of a skeleton and put his super-suit on it. Lucius is seen to be wounded with Bob saying that Edna Mode told him that the password to Syndrome's computer is "Kronos". A life-detecting probe scans for Mr. Incredible, whom is hid behind the skeleton by Lucius, being mistaken for dead, with Syndrome happily believing to be successful, saying that "looks like you've joined your friend..." After this, Lucius says that he is dying of starvation for real, with Bob realizing he needs to get his friend to his home "ASAP". He escapes and gets Lucius back to his home, before using the same plane he stole to return to Nomanisan. There, he hides behind a statue from Mirage, and as she leaves, Mr. Incredible walks into the volcano's opening doors where he finds a large computer. Meanwhile, Helen walks into her husband's room where she finds Mr. Incredible's blue suit with a fixed up stitch and knows Edna is the only responsible person for it. She calls her to discuss the suit, and she invites her over to her mansion where at first a gun points at Helen, though Edna points out that Helen is an ally. After this, Edna revealed she created red super-suits for the entire Parr family, with different abilities: *Jack-Jack's suit, which fire and bullet-proof though Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers. *Dash's suit, which doesn't have Dash get too hot while running *Violet's suit, which can turn invisible like her *Helen's suit, which can stretch all far as she herself can However, Helen clears it that they're retired. Meanwhile, at Nomanisan, Bob enters "Kronos" as the password, and discovers that Syndrome had been killing supers with the versions of the Omnidroid. He is shocked and finds out he and Frozone are believed to be dead and looks at Elastigirl, whose identity is unknown by Syndrome. He is at ease but shocked by the many deaths and gets up from the seat and as he is about to leave, meanwhile Helen and Edna are talking about the Parr's retirement she contacts Insuricare only find out Bob has been fired weeks ago. She curses and Edna says men Bob's age can be secretive and gives a tracker on Bob's location. Helen tracks the location and discovers that Bob is on Nomanisan, where his tracked signal activates a beeping sound that activates the security weapons system, with Bob getting captured by Mirage. He wakes up with his limbs trapped by electrical guard, with Syndrome being surprised that Mr. Incredible hid behind a dead super and says he was right to idolize him. Mr. Incredible keeps remembering that Syndrome was hired by the government and Syndrome says that Edna Mode gave him the location of one of Bob's sons, shocking him, saying "The government! Now E's working with you as well?!" Syndrome says that using Mirage as a femme fatale was useless since he's already married. Then, he also discovers Bob has contacted someone and asks who it is, though Mr. Incredible keeps denying it, though it turns out the contacts are Helen, who is on her plane with Dash and Violet, who reveals that she got a babysitter for Jack-Jack, her friend Kari McKeen. Helen puts on her new super-suit and has Violet put a force field to protect them from the explosion. She tries to but the plane blows up, though Helen saves her children before they fall into the water. Mr. Incredible tells Syndrome to free him, and tries to grab him but the villain is pushed out of the way by Mirage who is grabbed, and Bob threatens to kill her. Syndrome says it's too dark but allows him to do it since he doesn't need her anymore, though Syndrome electrocutes Mr. Incredible and freeing Mirage. As the two villains are preparing the new rocket, Mirage decides to betray her former employee since he doesn't need her, and she is disgusted by his plan to kill (like Violet and Dash) and kidnap children (like Jack-Jack), telling him to bet his own life next time and then leaves the room, and discovers Bob's is alive. Meanwhile, Helen, as Elastigirl, hides in a cave and tells her children to put on their masks to protect their identities, and that these bad guys will kill them no matter what. She tells them to stay in the cave and leaves to find Bob. She follows one of the soldiers' vehicles into the base, where she looks in the mirror and is disappointed by the weight she has gotten. She walks into the halls following the soldiers opening the doors by while stretching herself she is trapped by the closing doors. She however escapes and gets to the cell Bob is imprisoned in. There, Mirage releases Mr. Incredible but he strangles her though she reveals his family is alive. He frees and thanks her, and they hug upon Helen's arrival. Mirage figures out Helen is "Mrs. Incredible" and Mr. Incredible pushes Mirage aside to ensure Helen he's not cheating on her, and Helen says their kids are in trouble, Bob asks why she brought them, though she says the kids brought themselves. Meanwhile, outside of the cave Dash and Violet combat the soldiers and soon Mr. and Mrs. Incredible arrive to the scene and fight them, but the Parrs are soon immobilized by Syndrome, who is surprised that Mr. Incredible has married Elastigirl and they "got busy". The Incredibles are now captured by Syndrome, who reveals that he plans to use the Mark 10 Omnidroid to pretend that he's fighting it to be a hero, with Bob saying that he's killed a bunch of heroes only to pretend to be one. Syndrome says he plans to sell his technology to the entire world to make everyone super and says "Alright, Underminer, time for you to play" before he leaves. Bob apologizes to his family for being a lousy father, being selfish, but Violet uses her IncrediBall force field to escape and free her teammates. They decide to take one of Syndrome's plane, though Bob says the villain may have changed the password, though Mirage tells him to "say please" and gives him access. They travel on the plane but are attacked by the Underminer, a mole-like minion of Syndrome who drives a mining vehicle. They crash land, where Bob decides to take on the Omnidroid while he rest of the Incredibles fight the Underminer. Syndrome pretends to be a hero while controlling the Omnidroid, saving the public but the robot blasts his remote off his arm and he is knocked onto a building. He however, decides to fly over to the Parrs residence. There, he finds Kari, exhausted from Jack-Jack's actual powers. Syndrome says he is the replacement and Kari what the S on his super suit means, he says it stands for "sitter" and wanted to put "babysitter" but he would have to put a big BS on it with people thinking the wrong thing. She leaves, and Syndrome makes his plan to make Jack-Jack his sidekick. Meanwhile, Lucius is healing from his wounds and witnesses the Omnidroid's destruction. He then tries to go out as Frozone, but can't find his super-suit, and asks his wife Honey where it is. She says she hid it and though Lucius says that the public is in danger, Honey says that her evening is in danger and she's making dinner since Lucius was starving, and she says that the suit is "cold as fu-" he cuts her off "Don't swear to me woman! Where's that suit?!", he finds in the dryer. Meanwhile, Frozone helps Mr. Incredible fight the Omnidroid, and though Bob finds Syndrome's remote, he is attacked and it nearly crushes him but is saved by Violet. Eventually, Bob keeps giving his family the remote, and remembers from his previous fight that the only thing strong enough to penetrate is... itself. He then grabs it's dismembered limb and stabs the Omnidroid, destroying it. The Incredibles and Frozone are cheered on and given a ride home by the government. Bob asks Dicker why he worked with Syndrome, and Dicker says that every retired super like Bob himself was miserable and they couldn't do anything, and the only way to put them out was to get rid of them, and Syndrome was the most useful person to help them. However, they realized their mistake and say that something like that will never happen again, and it's all because of them. Dash says it's the best vacation ever before Bob says that Syndrome had planned to kidnap Jack-Jack, they rush to their home along Frozone but they are once again immobilized by Syndrome and says Jack-Jack will make a good sidekick before he flies out of the house. As the Incredibles watch, Jack-Jack turns into a monster and attacks Syndrome, who leaves and says that he will continue to attempt to kidnap Jack-Jack, though Bob throws a car at Syndrome as he gets back into his plane, getting sucked into the turbine and explodes though Violet's force field saves them. They then hear Edna say "yes, yes!" having witnessed the fight. She reveals that not only she gave Syndrome a cave to kill him, but also gave away Jack-Jack's location so he could travel there with a plane and get killed by it, revealing that Edna is still an ally. Dash now plays sports, and Violet is now confident and agrees to go on a date with Tony Stark, Jr. and he also says that the Incredibles have influenced his father back into hero work. The Incredibles now fight as a family. Production In 2009, Disney bought Marvel and Pixar, the company that created the animated film The Incredibles and discussed a live-action adaptation and years later began production, with Disney offering Marvel to adapt the superhero flick. They did and planed to create a slightly different version of the original movie. As well, the film was given a PG-13 Rating like all of their films, and the scene involving Syndrome killing the superheroes was not as violent as the first attempt as the movie would have been given an R Rating. It is also the first Marvel movie not to be based on a Marvel Comics property. However, there was a decision that there were still Marvel references and Easter eggs in the film, such as Violet's crush Tony Rydinger being renamed "Tony Stark, Jr." and is the son of Tony Stark (Iron Man) who is also mentioned by Syndrome. The plot point created for the film that the government hired Syndrome was inspired by a theory by YouTube channel SuperCarlinBrothers. Samuel L. Jackson, who voiced Frozone in the original movie, reprised his role since he was also mostly a live actor. This adaptation also supported the theory that Edna Mode designed Syndrome's costume and gave him a cape so he would die. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Upcoming Films Category:PG-13 Category:Marvel Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Films